comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane Twins (Earth-27750)
Gotham City, one of the most heavily crime-infested cities in America, has existed for a long time. Its humble beginnings are traced back to the European's colonization of America. And after at least 30 years, after many conflicts and wars, as well as battles across the world, Gotham somehow found itself infested with unusually high crime activities. Not just that, Gotham's criminals are known to be unique, and some of them are known as the earliest supervillains the world has ever seen. Luckily, Gotham finally got its defender, in the form of Batman, defending the city from various threats, to the point that th crime rate there is reduced to 5%, although it is still growing. In his career, Batman has faced many unusual villains, and the Bane Twins are one of the deadliest villains Batman has ever seen, and fought. Hailing from the South American country of Santa Prisca, the Bane Twins' origin is vaguely known. Said to be the sons of a revolutionary, that got imprisoned in the possibly third most brutal prison in the world, Pena Duro, the twins were (also said) to be born from the daughter of the opposing force. And when the mother died, and the father punished, the twins paid the price. At childbirth, their mother died, but the twins were unexpectedly strong. Their bonds are nearly unbreakable, and even at the age of 15, they're feared among the prison's community. Training their bodies and mind, they'd later be chosen by an organization, which later in the future becomes Weapon X, in an experimentation including an attempt of replicating the Super-Soldier Serum, which granted the late Captain America superhuman powers. When the twins are subjected to the Super-Soldier Serum variant, called the "Venom", the twins nearly died, though they did technically die for at least 30 seconds. They managed to try to accept the Venom, and after they temporarily die, the Venom began to react, and the twins are revived, endowed with superhuman powers, even beyond those of Captain America's. The twins immediately slaughtered the personnels of the project, and claimed Pena Duro for themselves, and for the prisoners. After a while, the twins decided to take a larger step, and takes their gang, the Bane Gang, to the United States of America. There, they've known the heavily-crime-infested city, Gotham, from stories that travellers usually told in the past. They also knew the defender of the city, Batman, also through stories. Feeling that Batman is the perfect match for the two of them (without minding their strength in numbers and physicality), they began to attempt to break him, to put him out of commission, letting the big criminals of the city to take the city, along with the brothers, too. However, their attempt is cut-out in a seemingly impossible manner, by Batman himself, who managed to take them down by disrupting the Venom supply lines to their body, greatly weakening them. However, they themselves managed to reform their gang, and escape out of the prison they're in, the Blackgate Prison. And for years, they've continued to become not just a villain to Batman himself, but other growing numbers of heroes, who -- most of them -- regarded them as one of the worst criminals they've ever faced. And as time passed, their gang also grew, into terrorists. The twins also participated in Two-Face's attempt in taking over the world, as well as in his fight in an unlikely alliance with the old heroes, against an otherworldly threat. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *The idea of having two Banes in this universe was actually borrowed from a similar idea back when Jacky and Draft were working on Earth-RSR. In that universe, the two of them planned of introducing two related Banes, which are later commonly referred by the two as the Bane Twins. Earth-RSR was discontinued, however, but the idea still lived on the two creators' minds. In Earth-RSR, another fact is that the two also planned on possibly giving the Bane Twins another brother, making them the Bane Triplets, with the last one not using the Venom drug, but the Venom Symbiote. Luckily, that won't happen here... *Bane I and Bane II's pages are merged into this page (Bane Twins) due to the fact that the two Banes are virtually undistinguishable. Everytime Bane I is in a certain location, the second Bane would always be by his side. Everytime Bane II is fighting a superhero, there's a possibility that Bane I would ambush the hero out of nowhere, and the two would proceed to beat him/her up. Everytime only Bane I is called to do a mercenary activity, Bane II himself would probably appear out of nowhere and help him in his "solo mission". And as an extra, these two Banes are virtually indistinguishable, with only their clothing being the only difference. Other than that, the two Banes are like clones, having similar personalities, but "different hobbies". And while judging from the picture in the infoboxes, Bane I seems to be the one who is slimmer. However, it should be noted that Bane II in the pics is mostly hunchbacked. *The two brothers run a gang named the Bane Gang. Usually, the twins used the gang in order to help them in their missions, such as robbing banks. And unusually, for a group of henchmen and militia, the gang members are all loyal. At least one Bane Gang member was not loyal, and got "tortured as hard as hell" to death. **As of the two brothers' inseparable nature in certain times, the twins appointed a trusted lieutenant named Trogg to run the gang when they're away. *The Bane Twins' gang apparently started as a mere crook organization. By the time Harvey Dent's Dark Reign happened, surprisingly, they already became a terrorist organization comparable to that of the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria/Levant (ISIS/ISIL). Allegedly, the gang possesses a hidden compound in Gotham, that supplies both old and new gang members military-grade equipments. Also, there has been rumours of the compound possessing... prototype atomic bombs. During Forever Evil, the prototype bomb, and the compound itself, are confirmed to exist, being used in an effort to at least knock out the Superman of Earth-38860, which failed, of course, due to the evil Superman's vast amount of power compared to the native universe's Superman. *Batman regarded the Bane Twins to be the deadliest villain(s) he has ever fought. *Bane II had a dream of blowing up the Eiffel Tower. Bane I on the other hand, had a dream of blowing up the Pentagon. During Dark Reign, when the villains nearly start their assault (only for the Earth-38860 villains' intervention, transititioning to the Forever Evil arc), Bane I's dream nearly happened. Bane II's dream failed to happen, as the Legion themselves broke the Eiffel Tower in two during Forever Evil, in which he expressed his feeling by cursing the Legion. Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Versions of Bane Category:Earth-27750 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Bald